Cody
Basic information Cody is one of the three main protagonists on Zack & Cody.(The other two are Zack and Mr.Quack). Cody is also the main protagonist of the "Cody goes to school" series. He is one of the main characters and has been in the show ever since the 1st episode "Cody becomes a gangster". Appearance Cody is a average height, white and pale brown dog, who wears a grey t-shirt or tank top. He has a big, triangular nose, and shiny small eyes. He doesn't wear any other clothing, it's pretty much just his shirt. Personality Cody used to be a dumb,stupid, but innocent and kind person. He is really kind and friendly. Really the only difference between his classic self and modern self is that back then he was more childish and clueless. He was very determined and kind, but really stupid and annoying. He is really friendly, but not the smartest one in the bunch. He cares a lot about other people and helps them out. He was very extroverted and still is to this day. He was mostly aware about Zack's negative opinions about him, but he didn't care and acted kind to him, and tried hard to be his friend. We got a bit of his backstory from "The start of a friendship" and he pretty much was the same as he always was. Once it was revealed that Zack actually cares about him in "Zack's robot assistant", he became way more kinder and friendlier to him. Nowadays he is still a very kind, fun-loving and friendly goofball, but still very aware of the way others treat him. They may insult him about his intelligence, but he doesn't care. All that he cares about is that everyone is happy. Life story Cody's life story isn't properly revealed. We only get a glimpse of his past in "The start of a friendship". In that video he is very shy and insecure about his intelligence, meaning that he possibly was very shy and insecure through his teenage years. We don't really get anything before that. He applies for The randomville college, despite of his low intelligence, gets accepted, and his roommate ended up being none other than Zack. And the rest is history! But after a while Cody gets moved to an elementary school, cause his IQ is around the average of an elementary school student.(Which is the basic synopsis of the "Cody goes to school" series") Relationships Zack- Zack didn't appreciate Cody at first. He insulted him a lot and acted rude to him. But Cody didn't care and tried desperately to be his friend.Mostly acted very friendly and kind to him. Fortunately it was revealed that Zack cares about him, so relations improved after that. Cody always has seen him as a friend and nowadays Zack would probably think the same. Mr.Quack-Ever since he met him, Cody has always had great relations with Mr.Quack. They are really close and are pretty much best friends. They go to elementary school together and like hanging out together. Out of all the main characters, Mr.Quack would be his closest friend. They never had any disagreements and arguments and Cody always looks out for him and makes sure that he is alright. Nigel(A.k.a Dat nibba)- Relations have always been pretty good. They have always known each other since the first episode and are on good terms with each other.They never had any arguments,Cody and Nigel respect each other and Cody makes sure that Nigel has everything that he needs. Franchesko Bernoulli- They are pretty good friends. Cody and Franchesko respect each other and don't really argue at all. They have been pretty good friends ever since he met him and it has stayed that way ever since.